<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Lantern NSFW Alphabets by Iamwallpaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141404">Green Lantern NSFW Alphabets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamwallpaper/pseuds/Iamwallpaper'>Iamwallpaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smut Alphabet, nsfw headcannons, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamwallpaper/pseuds/Iamwallpaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The NSFW Alphabet meme with various Green Lantern characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Gardner/Reader, Hal Jordan/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hal Jordan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will do all the human GLs except Simon and Alan because I haven't read that much of them </p><p> </p><p>This will be from a female or gender-neutral perspective since that's what I'm used to writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex) </b>He loves to cuddle after sex always pulling you closer to whisper sweet nothings in your ear like how much he loves you and how amazing you are </p><p><b>B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's) </b><br/>
<b></b>His favorite on himself is his hands, whether he was using them to pilot an F-18 or using his fingers to tease all of your sensitive spots, he definitely can do amazing things with them</p><p>His favorite on you is your hips, he loves to hold onto them while you ride him</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)</b>
</p><p>He may be a risk-taker but he prefers to use protection, not that he doesn't love it when his seed drips onto your stomach. He'd love to cum in you, but he won't do either without permission.</p><p>If you can swallow after giving him head, he's hard again.</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b>
</p><p>Hal really wants to have sex in space. It'd be super risky because anybody could pass by on patrol. He'd never admit to it. </p><p>
  <b>E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)</b>
</p><p>The cosmic Casanova has been around, after a few odd "close encounters" with women that weren't from earth he's always sure to ask the ring about differences in anatomy and erogenous zones</p><p><b>F = Favorite position (this goes without saying) </b><br/>
Hal loves it when you're on top </p><p><br/>
<b>G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)</b>
</p><p>Hal's a mix. Hal wants you to enjoy yourself, so he'll crack jokes to get you laughing. Hal gets more serious when he's seriously lost in the moment.</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</b>
</p><p>Hal keeps himself very well-groomed as a personal preference.</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</b>
</p><p>Hal's very intimate during sex. Lots of kisses nuzzles. Hal will usually start out holding one or both of your hands.</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)</b>
</p><p>Usually, its when he's been in space for a while that he needs release</p><p>Sometimes he will make a lewd construct of you and see how long he can maintain it while getting off.</p><p><b>K = Kink (one or more of their kinks) </b><br/>
Femdom and bondage <br/>
He loves when his partner takes control in the bedroom, being tied down while you straddle him is one thing he often fantasizes about <br/>
( maybe this is from his encounters with the Star sapphires) </p><p><br/>
<b>L = Location (favorite places to do the do)</b> <b></b></p><p>Hal prefers a bed, but he is fine with almost any place in either of your house/ apartments</p><p>he doesn't like shower sex because of the times he has slipped and nearly broken something</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)</b>
</p><p>Just coming back to you after being gone is enough to get Hal into the mood. </p><p>Seeing you wear his jacket does things to him, especially if you're not wearing anything else</p><p>If you really want to get him going, gently bite where his neck meets his shoulder. Just be prepared for a long time. </p><p>
  <b>N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn-offs)</b>
</p><p>Hal would never do anything that degrades you. He loves you too much.</p><p>Nothing kills his mood faster than getting interrupted by League business or an emergency alert from the Corps. They all pretty much know by now that if Hal is grumpy when he shows up, it's safe to assume he was cock-blocked. Guy laughs at him every. single. time.</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Hal likes receiving blow jobs (what guy doesn't?) but he prefers to give. He absolutely loves going down on you and watching you squirm and come undone by his mouth. And he's good at it. He's had lots of practice. He could spend all day between your legs if you let him.</p><p><b>P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.) </b><br/>
It depends, if he is about to leave for space again it's slow and sensual he wants to feel every moment he has with you, but when he returns to earth he has a lot of sexual frustration he has to work out and it's often fast and rough <br/>
<b>Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</b></p><p>Hal will prefer proper sex over quickies, but sometimes, that's all you two have time for.</p><p><b>R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.) </b><br/>
This is Hal Jordan we're talking about,the man who lives for risks, you've lost count of how many places you've done it around the airbase ( including one handjob in the actual jet while flying with him) </p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?) </b>
</p><p><br/>
Hal has stamina. He can go a maximum of four rounds, just let him have a 15-20 nap from the second round onwards. </p><p><br/>
<b>T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?) </b>
</p><p>Hal has a ring that lets him manifest anything he wants, you two don't really need toys </p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</b>
</p><p>Hal can be a notorious tease, whether it's him giving oral and pulling away when you get close or teasing your entrance and not putting it unless you beg, but sometimes when his libido is especially high he just wants to get right to the main act</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Lots of grunts, gasping, moans. He babbles into your skin the closer he gets.</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)</b>
</p><p>Hal likes for you to test his "willpower" by seeing how long he can maintain a construct with you trying to get him off</p><p>
  <b>X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)</b>
</p><p>Perfect balance with girth and length. Hal's about 7.25 inches. He's circumcised. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep)</b></p><p>After the first few rounds he's up for post-coital cuddling but after that or if he's tired from being back from space or a league mission, he's out like a light</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guy Gardner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its finally done, Guy is my favorite lantern so I took my time on this one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Art by ladytalon1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)</b>
</p>
<p>After both of you catch your breath after finishing, he likes to join his partner in the shower to clean up, followed by cuddling and discussing the highlights of the night’s activities with whatever energy you both have left </p>
<p>
  <b>B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)</b>
</p>
<p><strike>His shapely ass</strike>      </p>
<p> He loves his big strong arms, there great to wrap around his partner ( he does like to show them off a lot) his thicc thighs are a close second </p>
<p>Guy is most definitely an ass man, he's always pinching and grabbing your butt to tease you, and you’re always wearing skin-tight outfits to tease him </p>
<p><b>C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)</b> </p>
<p>He loves it when you’re looking up at him innocently with his cum covering your face and chest, if it’s after the first round he can usually get hard again </p>
<p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b>
</p>
<p>Despite his overly masculine posturing, Guy has  a sub side that wants to be dominated by his partner, he would even try pegging if you were up for it </p>
<p><b>E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?</b>)</p>
<p>Guy may not be as much of a man whore as he brags about but it certainly is close, he is actually an amazing lay, but nobody who he’s been with will admit that because they don’t want to feed his massive ego </p>
<p>Since Guy`s a green lantern he can easily find your sweet spots no matter what planet you’re from </p>
<p>
  <b>F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he loves to take you from behind, Doggystyle or up against a wall, more often it’s the slow passionate kind, but sometimes he’s in the mood for something rougher </p>
<p>
  <b>G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.) </b>
</p>
<p>Guy is well known for his crude jokes and comments much to the annoyance of both the justice league and the other lanterns, you can imagine how much filthier they get when you two are alone </p>
<p>He does get more serious and passionate when you are both deep in the moment though </p>
<p>
  <b>H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</b>
</p>
<p>If Batman's comment in GLC recharge is to be believed, Guy neglects his manscaping, according to him " yeah the carpet matches the drapes, sorta looks like Carrot Top-down there" </p>
<p>At least he did until you told him it would look bigger if he shaved </p>
<p>
  <b>I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy craves intimacy like he NEEDS it, you were surprised how needy he was the first time you were together, it had been a long time since he had experienced real lovemaking, its like he never wanted to lose skin contact with you, he's secretly a true romantic at heart, but it only really comes out in his most vulnerable moments</p>
<p>
  <b>J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon) </b>
</p>
<p> Whenever he isn’t around you or has some time off from his green lantern patrols and is alone, there is a good chance he’s on a date with rosy palms, he says it’s a great stress reliever after a day of defeating intergalactic baddies </p>
<p>
  <b>K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy definitely has a praise kink the size of a galaxy  with all the shit he gets from, well the entire universe if you know his history, all he wants is his partner telling him how incredible he is in the bedroom</p>
<p>Gentle dom stuff is the sort of thing that makes him weak  </p>
<p>
  <b>L = Location (favorite places to do the do) </b>
</p>
<p>In his apartment above Warriors( both the one on OA and in New York) mostly on the couch or bed but he's down for just about anywhere</p>
<p>sometimes if you’re both really horny you'll fuck in the bar behind the counter after closing time   </p>
<p><b>M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going</b>) </p>
<p>Guy is definitely a pervert and it doesn't take much to get him in the mood, he definitely has a lot of lost time to make up for with his partner being that he's a superhero. All you have to do is give him the bedroom eyes and he's more than ready </p>
<p>
  <b>N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn-offs)</b>
</p>
<p> Hates being called “daddy” in the bedroom </p>
<p>being degraded/ humiliated  in the bedroom gives him bad flashbacks </p>
<p>
  <b>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy absolutely loves having his face buried between your quivering thighs as he teases your clit, the only thing better than that is having his cock sucked at the same time, 69 being his second favorite position, his love for giving and receiving is pretty even </p>
<p><b>P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.</b> <b>)</b></p>
<p>when he's the dominant one it's usually the fast rough and sloppy kind, where he can't  get enough of himself inside of you </p>
<p>when your dominate he loves the more slow and sensual  “gentle dom” type, with you whispering praises and commanding him when to cum </p>
<p>
  <b>Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy isn't really a fan of quickies, preferring to have the full experience of sex without having to be rushed, but with him having to help protect the entire universe, quickie sex is definitely better than no sex </p>
<p>
  <b>R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy is definitely the type that would try anything once, being that he is well known for thinking with his dick first and his brain second. This has lead to many close calls of you almost getting caught</p>
<p>Like the time you gave him a blowjob while he was on a ring call with Hal, Kyle, and John</p>
<p>
  <b>S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)</b>
</p>
<p>His willpower and male pride are unmatched throughout the universe unless he's exhausted from a mission, he can usually go as many rounds as you can take, sometimes it turns into a competition of who can go the most rounds rounds </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he likes to hold back from cumming until after you tell him to.  But sometime he can't help but let go if you tease the right sensitive spots </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy usually has no shame about his crudeness and sexcapades but you can bet that your the only one that knows about the strap on </p>
<p>he doesn’t really like using toys on you that much preferring to use his own body   </p>
<p>
  <b>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</b>
</p>
<p>Guy will tease you until your a writhing mess begging for his cock, even if he knows that you will be getting him back later by not letting him cum </p>
<p> sometimes he`s too horny for a prolonged tease and has to fuck you right away </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</b>
</p>
<p>The filthy words and phrases that come from his mouth during sex would make even Lobo blush,  when he`s especially close it devolves in to  loud groans and moans with little hitches of breath </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character) </b>
</p>
<p>Guy has had a  three-way with his partner and a sexy ring construct </p>
<p>
  <b>X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes) </b>
</p>
<p>While his constant boasting may seem like he's compensating for something, he's not lacking anything in that department. Bit longer than average bit thicker than average, and uncut </p>
<p>
  <b>Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)</b>
</p>
<p>The more accurate question is probably when is Guy not thinking about sex, it’s up there with beer and kicking ass as one of his favorite things.  The man Fucks, his high libido gives him power </p>
<p>
  <b>Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep)</b>
</p>
<p>It isn't long after he finishes and collapses onto the bed that you start hearing lite snoring, he puts literally all his energy into pleasing you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>